


My dear catboys

by PandaaaaPan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catboy Mycroft, Catboy Sherlock, Catboys & Catgirls, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaaaaPan/pseuds/PandaaaaPan
Summary: Catboy Sherlock and Catboy Mycroft. Domestic fluff.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My dear catboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sometimes It's Best Not to Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968265) by [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker). 



> I really love the TLC (Tender Loving Cats) series by pt_tucker and wanted a fanart for some time. So... here it is! Another perfect present to my upcoming birthday:)

Fanart inspired by a Johnlock picture on Pinterest. But Mylock is definitely cuter! 


End file.
